deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
Superman is one of the most iconic superheroes of all time from DC comics. He appears in Goku VS Superman and the Rematch. He was voiced by ItsJustSomeRandomGuy. History Sent to Earth in a rocket by his father Jor-El to escape the destruction of Krypton, he was raised by the Kents. Upon learning of his heritage, he used his powers granted to him by Earth's yellow sun to protect his home. Death Battle Info (Goku VS Superman) Background *Alternate Identity: Clark Joseph Kent *Birthname: Kal-El *Age: 39 *Height: 6'3" *Weight: 225 lbs. *Married to Lois Lane *Occupation: Pulitizer Prize winning Investigative Reporter Power Source *Solar Radiation *Constant Power Absorption *Healing Factor *Yellow Sunlight increases power (2700x-5500x) *Red Sunlight has no effect (2700x) *Blue Sunlight doubles increase (5500x; adds new abilities) Super Sense *Super Hearing *X-Ray Vision (with the exception of lead) *Telescopic Vision *Microsopic Vision *Electro Magnetic Spectrum Vision *Theta Vision (can see a person's aura) Powers *Flight *Super Strength *Super Speed *Healing Factor *Super Breath *Arctic Breath *Heat Vision (Maximum Temperature: Unknown; drains solar power quickly) Infinite Mass Punch *Acceleration to near light speed creates relativistic mass *Impact equivalent to 10 Octillion Megatons *Uses a lot of energy *Planet busting *Speed force regulates durabilty if necessary, ensuring survival Genius Intellect *Super Brain *Perfect Photographic Memory *Technological Genius *Master Tactician *Can read & memorize DNA *Taught all remaining Kryptonian knowledge by Jor-El Martial Arts *Pressure Points with Batman *Hand to Hand with Wonder Woman *Boxing with Wildcat *Psychic Barrier with J'onn J'onzz *With Mongol II (worked to uncover full potential) *Torquasm-Rao & Torquasm-Vo (enhances and protects body and mind) Weaknesses *Reliant on constant solar radiation *Kryptonite (severely weakens muscles, eliminates stored solar power) *Magic (includes enhanced weapons) *Spends more time protecting others than improving skills Death Battle Info (Goku VS Superman 2) Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El *Powers **Super strength **Super speed **Super & arctic breath **Heat vision **Super senses *Martial Arts **Torquasm-Rao **Torquasm-Vo **Psychic barriers *Vulnerabilities **Kryptonite **Magic Death Battle Quotes Goku VS Superman *"Don't worry, folks, this looks like a job for super... Whoa! I got it! I got it!" (while trying to save a falling plane) *"Fight? Well, that's not really what I do..." (declining Goku's request) *"Kaio-what?" (after Goku activates Kaio-Ken) *''"So... you're an alien too, huh?"'' (to Goku) *''"Okay Blondie! What's going on?!" (to Super Saiyan Goku) *"''Huh... déjà vu." (after Goku goes Super Saiyan 2) *''"Game? You think this is a GAME?! I haven't even begun to play." (to Goku after getting up) *"Oh great. Not another..." (after Goku goes Super Saiyan 3) *"Here we go again..." (after Goku goes Super Saiyan 4) *"Ultimate form, huh? About time you ran out of hair styles..."'' (to Goku) *"Don't have much left in me. Have to get above those clouds..." (after a barrage of attacks by Goku) Goku VS Superman 2 * "Son Goku, I've been expecting you..." ''(When he encounters Goku again after restoring the Earth) * "''This stops here!" ''(Said multiple times during the match) * "''I'm impressed, I actually felt that." (After Goku gives him a good beating) * "''With every step, an earthquake. With every breath, I could create a hurricane! This is my burden. Be thankful it is not yours." ''(When he punches Goku across the ocean) * "''Blue hair? Meh. I've seen worse." ''(after Goku goes Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) * "''You can take it can't you? You're too strong for your own good!" ''(Punching Goku into a building) * "''All right, have you had your fun? I would prefer we don't accidentally destroy the Earth a second time!" ''(Warning Goku to stop before others get hurt) * "''I'm sorry..." ''(Before he kills Goku to stop the fight) Gallery Superman 2012.png|New 52 Superman Superman MKvsDCU.png|Superman as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Trivia * With his first comic appearing in 1938, chronologically-speaking, Superman is the oldest Death Battle combatant with Batman the second-oldest. * Superman was the first DC Comics character with a non-Marvel comics opponent. * Even if the pre-crisis canon is ignored, Superman is possibly the fastest and most indestructible character yet. It is confirmed that he can fly several times faster than light speed and has survived a supernova blast. He is also one of the strongest characters, on par with the nearly unlimited strength of He-Man and Thor (who in their universes share the title of Strongest Man). Superman was able to singe-handedly move the planet Earth. However Superman's limits fluctuate constantly due to how the authors want Superman to be depicted as and because Superman's power is determined by his exposure to sunlight. ** Pre-crisis Superman has been depicted as flying so fast that he can timetravel or distort the entire universe, and strong enough to effortlessly move an entire solar system using only a chain. * His opponent, Goku, shares some similarities with Superman in their origin stories (i.e., Superman and Goku sent to Earth from their planets' destruction). Main difference is Goku's mission was to conquer the planet and Superman's mission to save lives, and the core of their character in their respected series (Goku fights to defeat himself while Superman fights for others). * Superman has the highest number of kills out of all of the Death Battle combatants, killing not only his opponent, but everyone on Earth. * Both Superman and Goku are the only combatants with only their weaknesses shown. * Superman's character model was taken from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe in the first match, and later from the Injustice: Gods Among Us as a New 52 for the rematch. * Both Ben Singer and Chad James revealed on Death Battle Live that they dislike Superman and prefers Goku as a character but had to put their bias aside to determine the winner. * Superman is so far the only Death Battle combatant to defeat the same opponent twice. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Aliens Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Gods Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants